Leo's Jams: What Should Have Happened
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Chase likes Bree and wants to ask her to the dance but ends up using Danielle to make her jealous. This is what I feel could Should have happened between Chase and Bree during this episode. Lots of Romance in store for all you ChasexBree lovers!
1. A Lesson In Love From Leo Denied!

**Hey guys! Since all of you loved my first two fics I've decided to make some more Lab Rats Fics where of course the pairing is ChasexBree since they are the best!  
**

**Just a small side note, I've noticed that people have been saying there should be more of this pairing yet they aren't doing anything about it. To stop this I offer my services. If anyone has a good idea then PM me and I'll take a look at your request and see if I have time to write it :) I would love to get some good ideas out there and of course the person will be given full credit for their idea's plus any side notes they want me to add.**

**Until then...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase's POV

I smiled with Adam as Leo talked about a girl he liked, failing miserably to ask her out. As he did, Adam and I pretended to write in our notebooks.

"So who are you going to ask to the dance?" Adam asked as he scribbled. I looked up and couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that he was actually writing down what Leo was doing.

"Well I was thinking…of asking…Bree," I mumbled. Adam's head shot up.

"Dude…she's our sister!" he exclaimed, a horrified look on his face. I shook my head, turning to face him fully.

"For the hundredth time Adam, Bree isn't our biological sister and we're not biological brothers, we just have a bond like siblings…or best friends," I explained. Slowly his face relaxed and he nodded.

"Oh…ok," he said but I knew he would forget it later.

I know what you're thinking: why would a brainyack stud like me want to ask Bree to the dance? Well your answer is simple. She's Bree, beautiful, kind, smart and funny Bree. If you couldn't tell already I kind of really like her, possibly even love, I'm not sure yet. We've been together through so much and we've always helped each other. Even when I was in commando mode she would put up with my obnoxious behaviour.

She was perfect…and I couldn't have her.

Turning back to Leo, I watched as the girl he was talking to called him Lenny then walked off. I laughed as me and Adam approached him.

"So Leo what should I write down in my notebook, other then Denied!" I laughed.

"Oh don't worry you can cheat off me 'Not going to the dance with Lenny'," he read before we started laughing again.

"Are you guys talking about the dance too?" said a familiar voice from behind me. I spun around, coming face to face with Bree. I blushed, backing up slightly from our close proximity. I could still smell her though, honey and vanilla coming from her. I'm not weird or anything, her shampoo is right next to mine. "Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this one stupid dance?" she asked, sounding oddly frustrated. It took me a second to get it before a cocky smile grew across my face.

"Nobody's asked you yet have they?" I asked, both in amusement and excitement. I still might have my chance with her! She shook her head, looking pretty put out.

"No!" she pouted. Adam nudged me but I ignored him, although I did manage to catch the look Leo shot us. I took a step forwards.

"Well Bree I was kind of wondering if-"

"I really wanna go with that guy," she said, cutting me off while indication to a guy in a brown shirt talking to someone. I shrank back, another blush darkening my cheeks. "His name is Ethan. We sit together in chemistry. Coincidence? I think not; chemistry," she said excitably.

I faked a smirk, turning my head away, but I think only Adam could see the sneer that wanted to take it's place. "What should I do?" she asked. Just hearing the desperation in her voice made my bionic heart beat faster in my chest. Even though this Ethan guy was basically stealing her from me…I couldn't bare to see her unhappy.

"I got this," I said with a sigh. Walking past her, I stopped a little way away from Ethan, using a simple gesture to activate my super hearing. "He's…taking about a girl he thinks is cute," I said. I heard Bree sigh loudly.

"Please be me," she whispered. I clenched my teeth, determined to say someone else but I couldn't do that to Bree.

"Eww he's talking about you!" I cried, trying to sound disgusted instead of angry. "And he's coming over to ask you to the dance," I said, quickly turning away.

"What?" Bree cried as I grabbed her waist and shoved her closer to Ethan. I didn't want to let her go but Ethan was coming. "No! Now? Why? Really?" she asked, looking pretty freaked. I sighed, about to really hate myself for this.

"Bree," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. She stopped jittering around, her eyes locking with mine. "You can do this. Obviously he likes you how pretty you are so just breath," I instructed. She nodded dumbly before I turned her around.

I just called Bree pretty and got away with it.

"How's it going?" Ethan asked, stopping by Bree. He was smiling like an idiot and I wanted nothing more then to wipe that smile right off his face. I'll settle for making him uncomfortable.

"Ethan! What a huge surprise! To see you here! For reasons we do not know!" mission accomplished. Ethan gave me a weird smile before moving his attention onto Bree.

"Hi Ethan!" she cried nervously before she started babbling incoherently. Obviously she hadn't taken my advice very well. On the plus side Ethan was looking more and more creped out by the second. "What is that over there?" he exclaimed dramatically.

I didn't even flinch as she sped off the second Ethan turned his back. My hair ruffled with her breeze and I calmly patted it back into place, all before Ethan even turned around. Maybe he was slow…

"Where'd she go?" he asked, looking a little dejected. My eyebrows furrowed as I thought furiously for an excuse.

"Uhh…more importantly what is over there?" Adam answered, pointing behind Ethan. As soon as he was dumb enough to turn around again Leo, Adam and I legged it, me jumping the bench to get away.

As soon as we were safe we stopped, leaning against the lockers. "Nice thinking Adam," Leo said, pointing slightly. I nodded, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, good job man," I said. Leo looked up at me, a curious expression on his face.

"Hey Chase…what was up with you earlier?" he asked. I felt my face whiten as I thought for an excuse.

"Uhh…well you see…um…" I have a super genius mind yet I can't think of one excuse?

"What do you mean Leo?" Adam asked, trying to buy me some time. Adam might not be smart, but he knew when to act on his feet.

"Well you got all flustered when Bree showed up and you seemed to get really mad whenever she brought up Ethan…" he said, trailing off as his eyes narrowed. My own eyes widened and I glanced at Adam. He also looked a little nervous. "You like Bree?" he cried and I leaped at him, covering his mouth. I looked around before uncovering his mouth.

"Yes ok…I like Bree. I really like Bree," I said. Leo was smirking now, nodding his head.

"My man!" he cried, patting me on the back. I forced a smile. "I knew it! From the way you look at her, it was so obvious! How did I not see it? And the way she looks at you! God!" he rambled happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the support Leo but I'm pretty sure she's into that Ethan guy," I mumbled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked down to see Leo giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry man, she'll come to her senses soon…hopefully." surprisingly enough that didn't make me feel better.

"Thanks Leo…now how about we head to class?" I suggested, just wanting the attention off of me. The others nodded and we started down the hallways, my heart heavy.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Remember my offer and I hope I have some hits :) Until then...**

**Review!**


	2. A Plan Gone Wrong

**Hey! Here's another Chapter guys! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase's POV

I ran through the doors to the Lab, finally finding Leo and Adam. They were playing with small plastic robots.

"Guys!" I cried, both of them turning to me. "I think I finally figured it out!" I finished excitedly. Adam perked up.

"Yeah me too; never eat the outside of a pineapple, that'll come back to haunt you," he said, looking a little worn out. I cocked an eyebrow, sharing a brief look with Leo.

"No…I think I finally figure how to get Danielle to like Leo," I explained. Leo's eyes brightened happily. "See I recorded one of her conversations with my bionic hearing. Let me play it back for you," I said, walking over to one of the computer outlets. Popping the USB stick out of my finger, I plugged myself in and let the recording play.

"And then the superhero punched the alligator in the face and rescued the helpless baby! That's the kind of guy I want to be with," Danielle's voice said excitedly from the speakers.

"Well that seems clear, you guys find an alligator and I'll go round up that baby," Adam said, already heading for the door.

"Adam no!" I cried before he could be charged for kidnapping. He came back over, looking confused. "Danielle wants a hero. All we have to do is make Leo look heroic," I explained.

"Well that's a lost cause, what else should we do today?" he said, sounding unusually upbeat.

"If only there was a way you could borrow my bionic strength," Adam mused. Leo shot him a concerned look.

"I can't do that! That's all you've got," he argued. Adam shot him a small glare.

"Wait a minute…Adam's on to something," I said, taking note of Adam's proud expression. "Which is quite an achievement for someone who doesn't know how to eat a pineapple," I finished, smirking as Adam's face fell.

"I got it down didn't I?" he defended. I shared a look with Leo.

* * *

I stood in the doorway to the cafeteria, waiting for Danielle to finish her lunch. Leo and Adam were in place, Leo trying to look casual while Adam was texting on his phone while lying under a stack of lockers.

At one point two guys ran over to help but Leo and Adam shooed them away, Adam insisting her was fine. I shook my head as Adam thanked them, chuckling at how simple my friend could be.

I started as I noticed Danielle walking towards us. "Here they come! Commence operation Lady For Leo," I said excitedly before turning away.

"Oh no! This man is trapped!" Leo cried out in a very unconvincing way. "He looks like he needs a hero to save him! I will take charge and heroically to just that!" he finished.

"Oh please help me before the alligator comes an-" Leo kicked the lockers, effectively cutting Adam off before he could say anything else. I noticed him whisper something harshly to him before he started talking again.

"I will lift these lockers! One, two, three!" he said before bending down and (With a lot of subtle help from Adam) 'lifted' the lockers off of him. "So heavy," he said in an attempt to be humble.

Adam staggered to his feet, pretending to be out of breath. "You're a true heroic take charge hero!" he said, panting with conviction. Danielle walked past me and over to Leo and I secretly smirked to myself _'It's working!' _

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that just happened!" she gasped. So young, so naïve…so blonde. My dream girl would be (and is) brunette.

"You know it takes a big man to do-" Leo stopped as Danielle walked right past him and over to Adam.

"How are you not hurt? You must be so strong," she gushed. I watched, feeling my stomach drop. This wasn't right.

"What? No! he's not the strong one I'm the strong one! Hero!" Leo cried, trying to show off his nonexistent muscles.

"Maybe I should walk you to the nurses office," Danielle said, completely ignoring Leo. I was watching this all unfold now, praying that Adam would think of something…we're doomed.

"What about Leo?" he offered. _'Atta boy!'_ I thought happily.

"He's not hurt," she answered, all of her attention still on Adam.

"Look at me! I'm an open wound!" he yelled, trying to get her attention.

"Really I'm fine," Adam said, now just trying to get her to leave before Leo did anything else.

"Ok good…because the dance is this Saturday and I love dancing. Maybe we could hang out," she said, not even asking. She then gave a small wave and left, leaving a confused me, an angry Leo and a suddenly very happy looking Adam.

"Great plan Chase," Leo snapped, turning a glare on me. I sighed.

"What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we planned," Adam said and I rolled my eyes, a common action around him.

* * *

I ignored Leo's ranting as we re-entered the lab, going straight to my personal computer. I also ignore all of their talking, focusing on how I was going to ask Bree to the dance. _'_

_Ok, you know she likes flowers so maybe I should get her a rose? Or maybe a whole bouquet! No that's way to much…she likes jewellery...maybe I could do something with that! Ok how much money do I have…ten bucks. There goes that plan. Uhh…what's Leo doing to Adam?_

"Hey! No! No!" I yelled, pulling Leo off of Adam. It was easier then I thought it would be, he's pretty light. "Guys! This is getting out of hand! It's like watching a Chihuahua fight a horse. Is Danielle really worth all this?" I asked, to be met with a chorused,

"YES!"

"Adam you cannot go to the dance with Danielle, it wouldn't be fair. Leo wanted her first," I scolded to an unpleased looking Adam.

"Well all's fair in love and fake locker incidents!" he snapped. I stared up at him. "Fine he can have her!" he gave in, turning away.

"It doesn't matter anyway, the damage is done…I'll never love again," Leo said dramatically while walking away. I sighed. Why do these guys make everything harder then it needs to be?

"Leo I'll talk to Danielle. I'll convince her that Adam's not an option and that she should be with you," I reasoned and he smiled for the first time in almost three hours.

"Yeah, go to the dance with her. But everyone will think you're dating your babysitter," Adam said smugly, resulting in me having to hold Leo back as he went for him again.

* * *

Leo groaned as the character in his game died…again. He wasn't very good at it. I looked away, tired of seeing him die and spotted Bree coming towards us. She didn't look to happy.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Flash and Scram?" I asked smugly, crossing my arms over my chest. Hopefully she can't tell I'm flexing.

"Ha ha very funny," she snapped sarcastically before her eyes lowered to the floor. "I think I scared Ethan off," she groaned.

"Scared him off? You left skid marks in the hallway," Leo commented, causing Bree to blush.

"I know! I think there's only one way I can fix this…I'll have to ask him to the dance," she said.

"Well here's your chance, he's at his locker," I commented. _'Why did I say that?' _I yelled in my head.

Bree took a deep breath before turning and walking off to talk to him. I sighed as I watched her go, off to ask out someone who wasn't me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to once again see Leo staring up at me.

"No one understands your pain like I do man. Woman huh? Can't live with them, can't live without em," he mumbled. I gave him a smile but I doubt that he really understands what I'm going through. He just likes Danielle…I think I'm in love with Bree.

WHOOSH

I looked back over to where Bree had been standing, only to find her gone and Ethan talking to the air. He shrugged before he shut his locker and walked off.

"Bree?" I asked, looking around for her.

"Up here," I heard a voice say and turned to see Bree sitting on top of the lockers. I shook my head, walking over to her.

"Need a hand?" I asked, holding my arms out for her. She smiled appreciatively as she jumped down, me catching her around the waist to steady her. "There you go," I breathed, not realising I hadn't let go.

"Thanks Chase," she mumbled, her hands still on my shoulders. I smiled softly at her, cherishing the seconds we were still locked in our small embrace. Finally Bree pulled back, a faint blush on her cheeks. "So are you taking anyone to the dance?" she asked randomly, running a hand through her hair.

"No…why?" I asked.

"Well I was just asking because…uh…I was just wondering…" my heart rate sped up and I nodded in anticipation. "You know just in case you wanted to hang out at home since we'll both be dateless?" she mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

"Oh…uh yeah totally," I said. It wasn't a date but at least I would get to be alone with Bree.

"Great! I'm going to try again with Ethan and if not then it's a date!" she said, leaning forwards to kiss me on the cheek before (Literally) speeding off down the hallway.

I felt my face heat up, a hand reaching up to touch my cheek. I could feel my face stretching into a smile, still feeling her lips against my skin. But that smile slowly faded as I recalled what she had just said.

'_Going to try again with Ethan'_

* * *

**Aww poor Chase, unlucky in love...read to find out what will happen...until then**

**Review!**


	3. Dance Lessons

**Thanks again to all the Reviews...I'm hoping this chapter will get more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase's POV

The cafeteria was pretty empty as I walked in, spotting Danielle almost straight away.

"Hi Danielle," I said, stopping by her table. "Sorry to barge in on your gossip session," I said, receiving two weirded out expressions. "That you may or may not have been having," I finished smoothly. Danielle giggled and I smiled. "Do you remember the guy who heroically lifted a wall of lockers?" I asked and her face brightened.

"Do you mean the tall good looking guy?" she gushed excitedly.

"No, the smaller more interesting looking guy," I said as I sat down.

"Oh! My sturdy little footstall!" she said excitedly.

"Bingo," I said. '_Nice way of remembering him' _I thought but kept it to myself. "Anyway I know you like my brother Adam and that's causing a problem in his friendship with Leo si I was kind of hoping you could go to the dance with Leo?"

"Aww you're worried about your friend, that is so sweet," she gushed. Ok…? "Don't worry I know how to fix this," she said and I grinned.

"See I knew if I just talked to you everything would work out," I said happily.

"That's right I'm not going to the dance with Adam anymore…I'm going with you," she said. My eyes widened and I sat shocked. "See you later cutie." and before I could respond she was gone.

She actually wants to go with me? But I don't want to go with her. I want to go with Bree. But Bree wants to go with Ethan, who wants to go with her. What chance did I have with Bree anyway? She's far to good for me, I might as well go with Danielle.

Standing up, I made to exit the cafeteria, only to run right into Adam and Leo. This should be fun.

"Hi! Guys," I said nervously. "So…here's the deal: Danielle isn't going to the dance with either of you," I said as solemnly as possible.

"What! Who's she going with?" Adam demanded. Looking at the shock on their faces, I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"Me!" I said.

Adam and Leo glared at me for about three seconds before Leo jumped at me, wrapping his legs around my waist and pulling at me shoulders. I just stood there and let him vent his anger, despite how awkward the position he had put us in was.

* * *

"How could you swipe Danielle away from both of us?" Adam demanded as I logged into my Laptop.

"I didn't swipe her away," I said again for the hundredth time. As I sat down on the couch I noticed Bree heading towards the stairs. "She just kind of fell in my lap like a beautiful flowery angel from heav-"

"We get it!" Leo groaned, cutting me off. But the only thing I noticed was Bree stopping by the stairs.

"Look I didn't mean for this to happen," I said.

"Oh so you're not taking her to the dance?" Adam asked.

"Who's he taking to the dance?" Bree asked, still standing by the stairs. Leo and Adam both looked at her, then at me with questioning eyes. I glared up at them. Feeling Bree's eyes on the back of my head.

"Of course I'm taking her to the dance! She's like a cottony white lamb who frolics in the-"

"We get it!" Leo and Adam said together. I heard footsteps again and turned to see Bree running up the stairs, her face shrouded by her hair. I turned back to see Leo watching me confusedly, probably wondering what I was doing. Adam on the other hand just generally looked pissed. "I might not know any dance moves but a girl is interested in me for the first time ever. How can I say no to that?" I said desperately. Adam still looked angry but Leo's face brightened, his eyes widening. I gulped, hoping he hadn't caught on to what I was doing.

* * *

Leo's POV

So that's what Chase is doing! He's trying to make Bree jealous! For a second there I thought he was just doing this to spite Adam and me but his real reason is much stupider. I was wondering why, after just yesterday saying he was basically in love with Bree, he was so excited to go to the dance with Danielle.

Well if it's to do with Bree or not, I can't let him get away with this.

"Oh you say no. N.O.O. No," Adam snapped, breaking out of my train of thought. "Whatever happened to 'It's not fair Adam, Leo wanted her first'? you tell us not to do something and then you go ahead and do it! You're a total hypnotist!" he yelled. Although he got the word wrong, he at least knew what he was talking about so props to Adam. Chase didn't look to impressed, to busy staring at his shoes. Could see the guilt written all over him but I had to make him believe he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You know what Adam? I think we should give Chase a break. I mean, it is his first go around the carousel of love," I said, trying to sound sympathetic when all I really wanted was for Adam to leave. Chase glanced at me, looking a little shocked.

"What? Are you kidding me? He's on a carousel alright and he's riding on a big plastic horse named betrayal!" he snapped. Chase sneered at him before looking back at me.

"Let's face it Adam," I said, walking over and putting a hand on Chase's shoulder. "The best man won."

"Oh no, I'm the best man and I'm going to get hr back at the dance! It is on! O.N.N On!" he finalized before walking out the room.

Chase and I both watched him go before Chase looked up at me. "Thanks Leo, are you sure you're not mad?" he asked and I shrugged.

"If I can't have her I'm glad you can," I said, starting to walk away. "Did you say you couldn't dance?" I asked, hiding my smile.

* * *

Chase's POV

"Open the fridge," I mumbled to myself as I practiced a set routine to the refrigerator dance Leo had taught me.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind me laughed as I did my booty shakes. I whipped around to see Bree standing in my doorway. "Why are you wagging an invisible tail at midnight?" she asked, walking a little more into my room. I blushed darkly, straightening up.

"I'm not wagging an invisible tail!" I snapped. "I'm…dancing," I mumbled. Bree stared at me for a few more moments before she burst out laughing.

"That…was definitely…not…dancing," she gasped out between laughs.

"Oh like you know all the hip new dances anyway!" I snapped, keeping my voice down so the others could sleep.

"I might not know all the new dances but I'm not so sure that one even exists," she said with a smirk.

"Whatever, so why are you up?" I asked, sitting on my bed and patting to spot next to me. Bree smiled, sitting down next to me.

"I wanted to ask who you were taking to the dance tomorrow night, considering that we were supposed to be hanging out," she said, looking a little mad. I looked away, feeling a little guilty.

"Oh well a girl asked, more told if anything, that she wanted to go with me and I said yes since you're going with Ethan," I answered. She looked down.

"Well he hasn't exactly asked me," she mumbled.

"But I told you I heard him talking about you. He want's to go with you," I said. Bree sighed.

"I know…I'm just not…sure," she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well…it's just that lately I've been thinking about another guy. He makes me feel so happy every time I see him, which I'm lucky enough to do every day. He makes me smile, laugh and even feel safe in any situation. I've known him a while and…I think I might really…" she trailed off, leaving me hanging. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, he'll never like me anyway," she said, looking very downhearted.

Even though she was breaking my heart by telling me she basically telling me she was in love with another guy, I couldn't stand to see Bree unhappy. I took her chin in my hands and forced her to lock eyes with me.

"Bree…whoever you're talking about would be lucky to have you. You're…so amazing in everyway that any guy lucky enough to have your affection should be bringing you roses everyday so they could see your smile," I said, pouring almost every feeling I had for her into that speech.

"How did you know I loved roses?" she asked through her smile. I chuckled.

"It doesn't matter," I said, pulling out of the embrace we had landed in. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish practicing," I said, holding the door open.

Bree stood up, walking over to me and shutting the door. I gave her a confused look, watching her as she took my hand and lead me to the centre of the room.

"Well if you're going to dance wrong solo, you should at least know how to slow dance," she said, placing both my hands on her waist. I blushed darkly as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Now you've got to lead Chase. Be the man," she instructed. I nodded dumbly, following her as she started to sway slightly to the nonexistent music. "Oh come on Chase! Don't follow me. Take the lead," she groaned.

Suddenly feeling a rush of confidence, my arms shot around Bree's waist, pulling her completely against me. She gasped as her hands shot around my neck, gripping my shoulders.

"How's that?" I asked, my voice coming out as a whisper as we swayed in sync.

"That's pretty good," Bree murmured into my neck, tucking her head closer to my skin.

For a while we just swayed on the spot, Bree in my arms giving me all I needed from the world. Finally though, we had to stop when Bree yawned against my skin, the action making me shiver.

"I think it's time you went to bed Bree," I mumbled, still keeping her in my arms.

"Yeah," she mumbled but didn't move. I stared down at her, feeling lost in her beautiful eyes. I have never wanted to kiss someone more then I want to kiss her right now. "Chase…can I stay?" she asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Uhh yeah, sure. You can have the bed, I'll take the desk chair," I said, walking over to the bed and making it nice for her.

She didn't fight it or demand that I take the bed, she just walked over and lay down. Before I could pull the covers over her though, her arms shot out and she grabbed my wrist.

"Now you're going to lie down here with me and we're going to sleep in this bed together," she said, not even asking. Know that she wouldn't let go of me until she got her way, I made her scoot over before I lay down next to her. She instantly snuggled against me, her head resting on my shoulder.

I watched her as she fell asleep, entranced by her beauty. Even if Bree couldn't be mine, I wasn't going to waste these precious moments with her. Unfortunately sleep proved to strong and soon, I was pulled into dreamland.

* * *

**Could Bree be talking about Chase? Review and find out otherwise you'll never know...**

**Review!**


End file.
